RTL Television
RTL Television (formerly RTL plus), or simply RTL, is a German commercial television station distributed via cable andsatellite, as well as via digital terrestrial (DVB-T) in more highly populated areas. It is owned by the RTL Group and is, in terms of market share, Germany's largest private free-to-air broadcaster. The channel started broadcasting on 2 January 1984 at 17:27 from VHF channel E7 (system B, colour PAL) inLuxembourg. It only had a theoretical audience of approximately 200,000 until 1988, when it moved its headquarters toCologne, Germany; prior to this it was considered a Luxembourg-based station. RTL, which began as a spin-off of the German version of Radio Luxembourg, started with a low budget, and many of the early hosts simply presented versions of their radio formats adapted for television. One early success was the quiz show "Ein Tag wie kein anderer" (A Day Like No Other), in which candidates were competing for a holiday. RTL plus was famous in its early years for showing low-budget films and American programmes. It was the number 2 commercial broadcaster.[clarification needed] All that changed when RTL moved to Cologne and, in return, received the right to broadcast on terrestrial frequencies. That same year, RTL acquired the first-run rights to the prestigious Fußball-Bundesliga. Deals with Cannon,[clarification needed] which at the time was successful with films like Highlander and, one year later, with Universal Studios, finally provided more high profile films for the channel. In 2012 RTL made a deal with The Walt Disney Studios to broadcast films from Walt Disney Pictures, Pixar, Marvel Studios and DreamWorks Studios.[2] The current slogan is "Mein RTL" which means My RTL in English. It is now the primary channel of the RTL Group's German television stations, which also include RTL II, Super RTL, VOX,n-tv and RTL Nitro. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTL_Television# hide *1 Programmming aired by RTL Television **1.1 News / news magazines **1.2 Drama ***1.2.1 Current ***1.2.2 Former **1.3 Entertainment ***1.3.1 Current **1.4 Upcoming ***1.4.1 Former **1.5 Comedy ***1.5.1 Current ***1.5.2 Former **1.6 Soap operas ***1.6.1 Current ***1.6.2 Former **1.7 Former American soap operas **1.8 Sport **1.9 Non-American series **1.10 Other American series ***1.10.1 Current ***1.10.2 Former *2 See also *3 External links *4 References Programmming aired by RTL Televisionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=1 edit News / news magazineshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=2 edit *''Guten Morgen Deutschland'' – weekdays, at 06:00 *''Punkt 12'' – weekdays, at 12:00 *''RTL Aktuell'' – main news programme broadcast daily at 18:45. The head news presenter is Peter Kloeppel *''RTL Nachtjournal'' – every night, at about midnight *''Explosiv'' – daily tabloid programme with presenters Janine Steeger and Nazan Eckes *''Exclusiv'' – celebrity news programme with Frauke Ludowig and Leonard Diepenbrock *''Stern TV'' – newsmagazine based on the print magazine Stern hosted by Steffen Hallaschka - (1990–2010) by Günther Jauch *''Spiegel TV'' – newsmagazine based on the print magazine Der Spiegel hosted by Maria Gresz and Hendrik Voehringer *''Extra – Das RTL-Magazin'' – a weekly magazine hosted by Birgit Schrowange Dramahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=3 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=4 edit *''Alarm for Cobra 11 - The Highway Police'' (1996 – present) *''Transporter: The Series'' (October 2012 – present) Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=5 edit *''IK1 – Tourists at Risk'' (2011 - 2012) Entertainmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=6 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=7 edit *''Wer wird Millionär?'' – the German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, hosted by Günther Jauch since 1999 *''Deutschland sucht den Superstar'' – a German version of production sister company Fremantle's Idols *''Let's Dance'' – a German version of Strictly Come Dancing hosted by Sylvie van der Vaart and Daniel Hartwich *''Bauer sucht Frau'' – German version of British programme Farmer wants a wife hosted by Inka Bause *''Raus aus den Schulden'' – (Out of the debts) with Peter Zwegat *''Das Supertalent'' – a German version of Britain's Got Talent *''Ich bin ein Star – Holt mich hier raus!'' – German version of Granada format I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! hosted by Sonja Zietlow and Daniel Hartwich. It was hosted by the late Dirk Bach before. *''Der Restauranttester'' (2014 - present, former Rach, der Restauranttester) – German version of British programme Ramsay's Kitchen Nightmares *''Die Bülent Ceylan Show'', hosted by Bülent Ceylan *''Der Bachelor'' – German version of The Bachelor *''Es kann nur e1nen geben'' *''Stars bei der Arbeit'' *''Unschlagbar'' (2013 - present) *''Take Me Out'' (2012 - present) – Dating show *''Hotter than my Daughter'' (2014 - present) Upcominghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=8 edit *''Rising Star'' [3] Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=9 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:2010-09-02-trickser-by-RalfR-3.jpgDie Trickser, 2011*''Big Boss'' – a short-lived format in Germany. Fremantle holds international licences for the show, except in the United States. *''Dancing on Ice'' – hosted by Mirjam Weichselbraun and Wayne Carpendale *''Der Schwächste fliegt!'' – a short-lived German version of the BBC format, The Weakest Link *''Die Super-Nanny'' – Katharina Saalfrank helps families with childrearing problems *''Doppelter Einsatz'' (1994-2007) – a crime drama *''Entern oder Kentern'' – hosted by Sonja Zietlow *''Fear Factor'' – German version of Endemol format hosted by Sonja Zietlow *''Top of the Pops'' – the German version of the now-defunct British music show *''Einsatz in 4 Wänden – Spezial'' – home renovation show; the complete house is re-fashioned *''In jeder Beziehung'' (2012) *''Rachs Restaurantschule'' (2010 - 2012) *''Der VIP-Bus – Promis auf Pauschalreise'' (2013) - German version of a popular UK format [4] Comedyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=10 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=11 edit *''Der Lehrer'' (2009, 2013-present) *''Die Kaya Show'' (2012–present) Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=12 edit *''Das Amt'' (1997–2003) *''Ritas Welt'' (1998–2003) *''Freitag Nacht News'' (1999–2006) *''Nikola'' (1999–2005) *''Alles Atze'' (2000–2007) *''Mein Leben & Ich'' (2001–2009) *''Schulmädchen'' (2002–2005) *''Bernds Hexe'' (2002–2005) *''Alle lieben Jimmy'' (2005–2007) *''Angie'' (2006–2008) *''Mitten im Leben'' (2007) *''Kinder, Kinder'' (2007) *''Achtung! Hartwich'' (2008) *''4 Singles'' (2009–2010) *''Doctor's Diary'' (2007–2010) *''Böse Mädchen'' (2007–2011) *''RTL Comedy Woche'' (2012) *''Christine. Perfekt war gestern!'' (2013, adaption of The New Adventures of Old Christine) Soap operashttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=13 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=14 edit *''Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten'' – prime time, since 1992, adaptation of the Dutch format Goede tijden, slechte tijden *''Unter Uns'' – daytime, since 1994 *''Alles was zählt'' – daytime, since 2006 Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=15 edit *''Ahornallee'' (daytime) *''Hinter Gittern – Der Frauenknast'' (prime time) *''Playhouse Disney'' Former American soap operashttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=16 edit *''Loving'' (Wege der Liebe) *''All My Children'' *''Dallas'' (29 January 2013 – 26 March 2013) *''One Life to Live'' (Liebe, Liebe Leidenschaft) *''General Hospital'' *''The Young and the Restless'' (Schatten der Leidenschaft) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (Reich und Schön) *''As the World Turns'' (Jung und Leidenschaftlich – Wie das Leben so spielt) *''Guiding Light'' (Springfield Story) *''Days of our Lives'' (Zeit der Sehnsucht) *''Another World'' Sporthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=17 edit *Formula One hosted by Florian König and Niki Lauda *Boxing hosted by Florian König *2006 FIFA World Cup Non-American serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=18 edit *Spy Vs Spy Other American serieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=19 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=20 edit *''The Blacklist'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (as CSI: Vegas from 2013, formerly CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur) *''CSI: Miami'' *''House'' (as Dr. House) *''Bones'' (as Bones – Die Knochenjägerin) *''Law & Order'' *''Monk'' (reruns) *''Person of Interest'' (October 2012–present) *''Psych'' *''Royal Pains'' *''White Collar'' *''The Glades'' Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=RTL_Television&action=edit&section=21 edit *''Columbo'' *''Fresh Prince of Bel Air'' (as Der Prinz von Bel Air) *''Home Improvement'' (as Hör mal, wer da hämmert) *''Knight Rider'' *''The Nanny'' (as Die Nanny) *''Prison Break'' *''Smallville'' *''That 70s Show'' (as Die wilden Siebziger) Category:1984 introductions